In Another Life
by Crystal Saturn
Summary: A collection of 50 Vignettes, short ficlets and Introductions focusing on various ways that Usagi and Mamoru could have met. Designed to inspire and offer a fresh perspective, breathing new life and alternatives to the classic "test paper" first meeting scene.
1. The Run In

As we all know, the Sailor Moon fandom is full of stories that start with the canon Usagi/Mamoru 'test paper' first meeting scene. However, the R movie shows the possibility of Usagi and Mamoru meeting much earlier in their lives as children. That one small detail influenced this series. This collection of shorts has been designed with the 'infinite universe theory' in mind, and offers 50 different ways Usagi and Mamoru could have met in another life, in the canon timeline without knowing it, or in a parallel universe. These are all snippets of intros that I have thought of over the last few years but have never really managed to write a story around them, so perhaps they'll help inspire some of you.

The first scene in this series, **The Run In**, I believe is the second most typical cliché way of meeting (after the test paper), which seems to have infiltrated the SM universe and has become common fanon. But anywho, this is my take on it… I wanted to show the simplicity of them somewhat _trying _to avoid one another. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** In Another Life  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** K  
**Scene:** 1- The Run In  
**Word Count:** 919

. . .

It was the first day of Mamoru's final year of high school. As he casually strolled towards school, he sighed and stretched in contentment, turning the page of his book with one finger as he held it easily in the palm of his hand. He praised himself for changing his route to school this morning. Although it added another five minutes to his daily commute, the change of scenery as he cut through the park was well worth it.

Just as he turned the last corner before his school, he felt a petite body ram into his chest. He watched, almost in slow motion as she bounced off him, stumbling backwards with a startled yelp. Instinctively, he dropped his book and reached out to steady her as she fell. One of his hands successfully wrapped around her lean wrist, whilst the other, with a mind of its own, received a handful of her left breast. Thankfully she was far too flustered and apologetic to realise.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention-" She began to repeatedly bow low to the ground, her long golden locks sprawled about her. Mamoru's eyes quickly scanned over her form, making sure that she hadn't noticed his indiscretion. He noticed her uniform as belonging to Juuban Municipal Junior High, which wasn't too far from where he lived. Satisfied that she was more concerned about spouting her own apologies of her carelessness, Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Watch where you're going next time, Dumpling Head." He grumbled back, hoping to cover up the fact that he was almost just as flustered as she was, and that he was probably the one at fault for reading and walking at the same time.

"Dumpling Head?" Usagi's head snapped upwards as her light blue eyes burned a glare into his forehead. Mamoru simply walked around the petite blonde and entered the gates of his school.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Odango?" He called out over his shoulder, watching with mirth as the panicked look returned to her face and she sprinted across the road.

* * *

It was the second day of Mamoru's final year of high school. As he casually strolled towards school, he sighed and stretched in contentment, turning the page of his book with one finger as he held it easily in the palm of his hand. Turning the last corner before his school, he felt the small form of a school girl running late, smack straight into his chest. This time, he let her fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention-" She began to apologise with her head bowed down to the ground, her long golden locks sprawled about her.

"What did I say about watching where you were going, huh, Dumpling Head?" Mamoru reached down to pick up the book that she had knocked out of his hands.

"You, again?" Usagi groaned as she slowly managed to get back on to her feet, one hand absentmindedly rubbing her newly bruised rear. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Your hair looks like two dango dumplings." Mamoru explained as he sidestepped the infuriated school girl, entering the gates of his school.

"No they don't!" Usagi yelled at his retreating form.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Odango?" Mamoru called out over his shoulder, watching with satisfaction as the flustered look returned to her face and she sprinted across the road.

* * *

Their accidental run in had occurred four days straight now, and although it was somewhat painful to have her knuckles smack into his ribs every morning, there was something about the way Usagi glared at him, with such spirit and a hint of playfulness, that made him feel somewhat happy to see her. By the fifth morning though, Mamoru was fully aware that another high impact collision with Usagi would probably fracture a rib.

Nearing the last corner before his school, Mamoru took two steps to the left to avoid the speeding blonde.

_Smack._

The speed at which she was running and the force at which she had run into him today was enough to send the two sprawling to the ground.

"Really, Odango? I even moved out of the way for you and you still manage to run into me." Mamoru groaned as he felt the full weight of her body, collapsed over his.

"I moved out of the way to avoid _you_." Usagi slowly peeled herself up off of Mamoru's body and picked up her bento.

"Look, Dumpling Head, if you're really that attracted to me, then just ask me on a date. I don't respond well to girls throwing their bodies at me." Mamoru hopped back up onto his feet and began to brush the dirt off his slacks. Gathering his things, he noticed the apparent embarrassment and frustration on the school girl's face.

"I took two steps to the right to avoid running into you today. How was I supposed to know you were going to do the same?" Usagi brushed the dust off her uniform and looked about for her book bag. "And I've told you already, my name is Usagi. U-sa-gi."

"Whatever, O-dan-go." Mamoru handed the agitated girl her book bag before side stepping her and walking into the grounds of his school. She seethed for a moment before realising that once again, he was keeping her late.

"Why can't I seem to get away from that guy?" Usagi screeched in frustration as she sprinted towards her school.

**/End**

* * *

. . .

So there you go, the first of 50 shorts. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update with a chapter of **Summer Rain** soon, but I've been working on these on the side for a while now and have completed a few of them, so I thought I'd start uploading =) They're much shorter than a typical story chapter, so hopefully these little "awws" will tie many of you over between **Summer Rain** chaps. Many of these shorts are original ideas, but if they trigger inspiration for a story for you, then by all means, feel free to use them =)

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	2. The Green Jacket

This was originally scene #6 in this series, but I loved it so much that I thought I'd bump it up to #2. I actually always thought that anime Mamoru's jacket was kinda cool... but it never occured to me what it would be like to see someone in real life wearing a green suit jacket until I actually saw one in a department store. I asked my beau to try it on... it was horrendous. He mentioned that if it weren't for me asking (read: begging) him to put it on, he would never, _ever_ have touched it. So I asked myself, 'What in the world possessed Mamoru to buy that jacket?!', and came up with this scene. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** In Another Life  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** K  
**Scene:** 02 – The Green Jacket  
**Word Count:** 1,111

"Molly, I can't believe your manager said she would fire you if you didn't start making more sales, that's so harsh!" Serena leaned against the store counter as she spoke.

"I know," Molly sighed in dismay, tagging the new stock before placing the various items of clothing on hangers. "The retail industry has been in a bit of a slump lately, and I guess I'm the least experienced sales person here." She added. She was only fifteen, but Molly was ambitious and wanted to prove to her mother that she was a responsible teenager who was capable of conducting herself professionally in the workplace. Besides, perhaps one day her mother would hand the family jewellery business down to her. Molly knew she needed all the sales experience she could get, but making sales was a difficult task when nobody walked into the store. "You know, it's not entirely my fault our sales haven't picked up this holiday season. I mean, look at some of the stuff they try to make me sell!" Molly picked up a green dinner jacket as evidence. "And that's one of the more expensive jackets we have for sale!"

"It's absolutely hideous!" Serena scrunched her nose in disgust. "Who would ever wear that?!"

"I know, right?!" Molly placed the jacket back on display before finishing her box of stock. "And at that price, we'll never sell it. It's a pity too, because I would meet my weeks target if I somehow managed to sell that ugly jacket."

Serena twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Well, I hope for your sake, that sales pick up soon."

"I hope so too." Molly shifted uncomfortably. "Serena, do you mind watching the store for a moment? I've been drinking so much tea lately that I really need to go to the bathroom, but my lunch cover hasn't shown up yet. I'll only be a few seconds…"

"Sure, there's been no one in here all day. I doubt that'll change when you step out." Serena winked, giving her best friend the thumbs up. Not two seconds after Molly stepped out of the store, did a customer walk in.

"Hi!" Serena squeaked out a brief greeting as she panicked, not knowing what to do. "How are you today?" She tried to compose herself as she leaned against the counter casually, deciding that she was going to help her friend make a sale.

"Good, thanks." The tall, dark haired man barely acknowledged Serena's presence as he gazed about the store, looking as though he was searching for a particular item.

"Caaaaan I help you with anything?" Serena slowly walked up to the man.

"No," He shook his head. "I'm just browsing, thanks." She watched as he picked up a black dinner jacket, holding it up to scrutinise the material.

"You know, if you're after a dinner jacket, you should consider this beauty right here." Serena held up the green jacket that she and Molly had discussed earlier. "It just screams uniqueness."

Darien frowned as he turned his attention to the girl standing beside him. He didn't go shopping very often, mainly because he hated pushy sales assistants more than anything. His midnight blue eyes met her summer sky ones, before his gaze slowly fell upon her own attire. She was wearing a pink tank top and denim shorts.

"Do you even work here?" He tried to remain calm and non-affected even though his cheeks flushed a light shade of crimson and his heart skipped a beat. She was quite beautiful up close.

"Well, no." Serena confessed, a little sheepishly. "I'm just minding the store while my friend goes to the ladies room."

"Right…" The customer glanced briefly at the green jacket in her hands. "And you're suggesting that jacket to me... why?"

"Well, I just thought you could pull it off. Your shoulders are nice and broad." Serena smiled warmly, causing Darien to blush a deeper shade of crimson. "It's green… How many green jackets have you seen around?" She absentmindedly played with the collar, running her fingers up and down the front of the jacket. "It's the last one we have, but it's definitely a jacket that would gain _my_ attention-"

"I'll try it on." The dark haired man reached for the coat, pulling it from the hanger and slipping his arms into it.

"Here, let me help you." Serena stood on the tips of her toes as she helped adjust the collar of the jacket before running her hands across his shoulders and down his chest to smooth the creases out of the fabric.

"Do..." Darien struggled to remain cool and collected as the pretty blonde girl fluttered her eyelashes up at him. "Do you like it?"

"I think it fits you perfectly." Serena nibbled on her bottom lip, struggling to keep from telling the whole truth. "It's definitely unique…" She flirted boldly. "Unique like…"

"Like your hairstyle." Darien murmured more to himself.

Serena looked up at him, taken slightly aback. She reached her hands up towards her hair buns and smiled gently. "Well, I guess with your unique jacket and my unique hair, we'll both be able to recognise each other if we passed on the street, right?"

"I'll take it." Darien decided on the spot, removing the jacket and handing it to Serena to ring up.

"Are you sure?" Molly stared at the man in disbelief as she walked back into the store. "Have you seen the price of that jacket?"

Darien turned his gaze back to Serena, who had wrapped the jacket around her shoulders and was smiling playfully. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself… It's just so warm..." She giggled innocently, gently rubbing the lapels of the jacket up against her cheeks.

Darien nodded his head firmly, handing his credit card over to Molly. "Yep, I'll take it."

Molly put the sale through the register as Serena folded the green jacket, placing it gingerly into a carry bag before handing it to Darien.

"Thank you, Mister… " Molly read the name on the credit card before handing it back to the man. "…Chiba. Have a nice day and we hope to see you again soon." She bowed slightly and he smiled, nodding in return. As he walked out of the door, he glanced back at Serena and she shot him a happy grin, waving enthusiastically.

"Serena… you just saved my job!" Molly squealed, throwing her arms around her best friend once their sole customer was out of sight.

"I'm so glad…" Serena smiled in return, but her mind couldn't help but wonder if she really would ever see that man with the horrible green jacket again.

**/End**

* * *

. . .

So, what did you all think? A plausible way for Darien to buy and _wear_ that infamous green jacket? I think it's kinda a cute reason why he'd buy it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. I'll update again soon... probably within the week =)

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	3. The Different Digit

A short one this week. I've done this on a number of occasions... not exactly like this... but kinda close =) I always wanted to start off a story like this, but could never figure out how I wanted to continue on from the end of it. _*Shrugs*_ I hope you like it as it is.

* * *

**Title:** In Another Life  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** K  
**Scene:** 3- The Different Digit  
**Word Count:** 409

Usagi sighed as she sat herself down at her usual booth of the Crown Arcade. She knew she had missed catching up with the other girls because of her detention. It wasn't her fault her body was still in vacation mode and wasn't used to waking up so early. It was really bad luck that she happened to have Ms Haruna as her home room teacher again this year. She had heard something on television about adolescents having a different biological body clock than adults, resulting in teenagers needing to sleep in and stay up late. Unfortunately, although Ms Haruna seemed quite impressed that Usagi had learned something during the holidays, it did not win her any brownie points considering all the other students had managed to wake up and get to school on time.

"I hope Naru had a better day..." Usagi slumped back in the padded chair as she reached for her cell phone and her phone book.

'_How was your first day back at school?'_ Usagi typed into her new phone before flicking to Naru's number in her notebook. _Is that a 63 or a 68?_ Usagi frowned, trying to decipher the semi-smudged number written in pink glittery gel pen. _I think it's 63._ Usagi's fingers tapped the number 080-0630-0803 and sent the message.

Mamoru looked up from his chemistry textbook as his cell phone buzzed beside him. He picked it up curiously as he sipped on his chocolate milkshake, leaning back on his bar stool at the counter of the Crown Arcade.

'_Fine, thanks.'_ Mamoru texted back. _'Who is this?'_ he added, wondering who the anonymous number could have belonged to.

Seconds later, his phone buzzed again with a new message. He opened it immediately. _'Naru, it's Usagi. I had the most horrible day.'_

'_Usagi, I'm afraid you have the wrong number.'_ Mamoru looked around him, wondering if it was possibly some sort of prank. _'I'm sorry to hear you had a bad day. Did you want to talk about it?'_

Usagi's face flushed with embarrassment. She had sent her messages to the wrong person. She was complaining to a total stranger. As she read the message again, she silently contemplated if she should take the stranger up on their offer of therapeutic support via text, or if she should just apologise for wasting their time and money and leave it at that. It was highly unorthodox, but maybe she could make a new friend...

**/End**

* * *

So, what did you think? Short and sweet, right? I'll upload another one in a week or so =)

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	4. The Busker

I'm alive. No less busy- but still trying super hard to get through chapters whenever I can. This one came to me while tuning my guitar for my sister earlier today.

* * *

**Title:** In Another Life  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** K  
**Scene:** 18 - The Busker  
**Word Count:** 307

Darien tapped his pen against his notepad while he flicked through his anatomy textbook. He liked this little spot at the park. It was usually quite peaceful and serene.

_[Neurons communicate with one another by means of protoplasmic fibres called axons. These axons carry pulse signals called action potentials to-]_

Today was different though. The park seemed busier than usual, with couples and families out and about, enjoying the warm spring air. Joggers whomped past. Dog walkers whistled as they strolled. Babies cried, mothers cooed. None of it was of any significant distraction to the dark haired man sitting at the park bench, studying in the partial shade of a weeping willow. None, except the nearby busker and his horribly out of tune guitar.

_[Glutamate almost always exerts an excitatory effect on target neurons, while gamma-aminobutyric acid is almost always an inhibitory neurotransmitt-]_ **Twang twang.**

With an exacerbated sigh, Darien hopped up and off his bench, closing his textbook with a heavy thud before stalking over to the tone deaf man.

"May I?" Darien held his hand out to the man, who looked up at him and frowned for a second, before gingerly handing over his instrument.

"The first string should be tuned to E." Darien thumbed the top string of the guitar a number of times as he adjusted the tuning peg.

At that point, a petite blonde dumpling headed girl lazily strolled past, licking her ice cream. She turned her attention to the handsome young man with the guitar. "Great song!" She smiled warmly as she tossed a handful of coins into the guitar case and continued on her away.

Darien tilted his head slightly as he watched the girl walk away. Did she know that he was only tuning the guitar? Perhaps she was just as tone deaf as the busker standing beside him.

**/End.**

* * *

. . .

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post another soon.

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	5. The High School Crush

I'm loving the feedback guys, I hope you're loving these one-shots!

* * *

**Title:** In Another Life  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** K  
**Scene:** 65- The High School Crush  
**Word Count:** 484

"He's so dreamy." Rei sighed wistfully as she stared from a distance at the upperclassman tidy up after basketball practice. Mamoru was a strikingly handsome senior at Azabu-Juuban high. He was cool, calm and collected, which made him seem mysterious and therefore popular among the general female population. "You're so lucky you go to the same school, Usagi." Rei murmured once again. "You get to see his gorgeous face every day."

"Bleh-" Usagi interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is. Sure, he's good looking, but he also has _zero_ personality. He's a total snob that never goes on dates because he's too 'busy' and self-centred to care about anybody other than himself."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right girl to come along..." Rei defended briefly before her frown turned into a pout and she sighed once more. "…If only he knew I existed."

"_So_ sad…" Usagi rolled her eyes once again before turning toward Mamoru. She stalked over, ignoring Rei's hushed, panicked protests. Standing before the towering man, she waited until she had gained his full attention before thrusting her hand out, holding a scrap of paper with a series of numbers scrawled on it.

"What's that?" Mamoru glanced down at the petite blonde, before looking oddly at the paper in her hands, then back up to her face.

"My friend Rei over there likes you." Usagi huffed through her bangs, waving the scrap of paper around, hoping that he'd at least take it so she could lower her arm. "She thinks you're cute... or something." Mamoru glanced over Usagi's shoulder and smiled briefly.

"There's no one there, Odango Atama." Mamoru crossed his arms and smirked in a cocky manner. Usagi turned her head briefly to find that Rei had disappeared... probably out of embarrassment, before noticing his unnecessarily rude nickname for her.

"What did you just call me?!" She shot him a stern frown. "Look, just because you never make _any_ effort to learn the names of anybody else, including me-"

"I'm assuming that since there's no one else over there, this is your lame attempt at asking me out on a date," Mamoru interrupted the flustered girl, leaning forward to close the distance between them as he spoke. "-And that's actually _your_ number, am I right, Tsukino, Usagi?"

"What?!" The blonde teen briefly looked over her shoulder once again, mentally screaming at Rei for abandoning her when all she was trying to do was play the proper wing-woman. "My number?! Are you kidding me?! And how do you even know my name? I've never introdu-"

Mamoru snatched the paper from her clutched fingers. "I'll give this number a call later tonight, and I expect to hear your voice on the other end of the line." And with that, he casually strolled away, leaving a completely confused Usagi standing dumbfounded, watching his shadow walk into the distance.

**/End.**

* * *

**. . .**

So much space between the lines. I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know... not quite characteristically Rei, but even she's allowed to be shy around her crush once in a while... right? I'll post a really short one again soon.

_**Crystal Saturn**_


End file.
